The Rugby Game From Hell Or Is It Heaven?
by Reeserella
Summary: During a rainy day on the SAS base, Gaz finds Soap depressed and tries to find a way to cheer him up. One-Shot.


**Hey guys!(Girls) This is a story that I thought of about... a month ago? It was supposed to be the second story that I post on FF, but, for those of you who have been following me, you know that Halloween and Rememberance Day have gotten in the way. Before anyone of you start reading, I would like to mention that this story has been Beta'd by mewmewgodess, so expect alot of errors and grammar mistakes... Just kiding Mew! Anyway, I just like to thank everyone who has reviewed my other stories... You make me Hapehz! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

  
It was raining on the SAS base in Credenhill, UK. Everyone was on edge, since not everyone liked rain, especially one person, Sgt. John 'Soap' MacTavish. It was lunchtime and everyone was enjoying today's lunch, three-cheese lasagna, one of Soap's favorites. Unfortunately for him, since it was raining outside, he was not enjoying it so much. There he was, grumbling, eating his meal when Lt. Gaz pops up, with a bright smile on his face.

"Heya Soap! How ya doin' mate?" he said.

"I'm not your mate." Soap grumbled back.

"Oh, c'mon Sergeant, why the long face?" Gaz said while sitting down.

"Why don't you just f%^ off?" Soap replied, Scottish accent flourishing in anger.

"Hey now," Gaz said, suddenly serious, "your talking to a superior officer, wash you mouth out with soap."

Soap, still under the weather said after a while: "All right, wataya want?"

Gaz turned towards Soap, and with a big smile said: "So, why the long face?"

The Sergeant turned in the direction of his lieutenant and with a big sigh, replied back: "Well Gaz, while you're here shittin' rainbows, no offense, I'm depressed 'cause it's raining and I HATE rain."

John MacTavish then turned around, and whacked his head on the dining table groaning.

"I absolutely loathe rain."

There was a pause after that, where Gaz was pondering a way to help his friend out. Suddenly, an idea came to Gaz.

"Hey, you're a sports nut, right?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, that must mean that you know what rugby is, right?"

"Yeah," Soap said suspiciously, "I know what rugby is."

"Well lad, have you ever played in the rain?"

Soap, realizing what his Lieutenant wanted to do, started panicking.

"Oh no Gaz, I'm not-OUF!"

John was cut off, for Gaz had put him on his shoulder.

"Wait, wah? Gaz! Put me down!" Jonathan said, struggling.

The Lieutenant ignored him, instead calling out to the other men: "C'mon men! Let's play a game of rugby in the rain! Dear Soap here will join us, whenever he likes it or not!"

All the men gave a cheer as Gaz brought a squirming Soap into the rain and onto the rugby field that they had.

"Ok Soap, I'm gonna put you down, and when I do, you're not gonna run away or I'll cut your food rations in half for a whole two weeks… and I'm serious." Gaz threatened.

The young Sergeant, being tired of having to be on Gaz's shoulder said: "Ok, fine, just put me down."

Gaz put Soap down on with a thud and when Soap landed, he realized just how wet he was. How wet everyone was.

"Ah, I just want to go back inside." Soap whined.

"Aw, c'mon you big baby, come and play!" Gaz said. "Can anyone pass me a ball?"

Gaz got a ball from one of the soldiers and everyone got into position.

"All right Soap, I'm going to get rid of your hate of the rain! Oh, and by the way, you might want to get up, 'cause when the ball is in play, this place is going to become a stampede."

Soap, realizing that he was sitting right in the middle of the field, got up quickly and into position.

"Is everyone ready? Ok, time to play!"

Soap really didn't want to play at the moment, even if he was one of the best players in the base. He would always slip in the mud, trip over the others, miss all his tackles, it was really not a good game for him at the moment.

That is, until Captain John Price found out.  


* * *

  
Price was sitting in his office, enjoying today's lunch, three-cheese lasagna. One of his favorite meals. Suddenly, the Captain heard a mighty sound, coming from the mess hall. Thinking that there might be an emergency, Price left his plate of delicious pasta, and ran outside towards the mess hall, in the rain.

"_Ugh, if this is an emergency, it had better be an important one, I want to get to my lasagna as soon as possible, it's delicious._"He thought to himself.

When he arrived at the mess hall, his heart almost stopped. There was no one in it! It was completely empty! Price started to panic, thinking that he lost all of the SAS.

"_No, this can't be! I can't have lost the whole force! No!_"

Price desperately ran outside, looking for some sign that the soldiers were somewhere around.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of Gaz calling: 'Is everyone ready? Time to play!' The voice came from the rugby field. Relief came over Price as he was running towards the field, soaking himself even more due to the rain falling from above.

John Price was surprised to see the men playing since it was raining outside. Usually, when it rains, the men are all grumpy and tend to play video games all day long. Although, when Price arrived at the rugby pitch, he was surprised to see all the men either around or on the rugby field. They all seemed to be having a lot of fun…. Except for Soap. The young Sergeant was always missing his tackles; he always lost the ball and would always slip and slide in the mud.

"_Hmm, seems that Soap is not capable of playing in the rain,"_ Price thought as he continued to look at the young Sergeant, _"I wonder what I could do to help him…That's it! I've got an idea."_

Having found a way to help Soap, Captain Price ran towards the rugby field, stopped at the edge of it, and shouted:

"Oi Numpty! Don't make me regret not putting you through the obstacle course!"  


* * *

  
The game was just getting worse and worse. Soap barely had enough energy to make himself move. Losing already low levels of energy, Soap was about to shout a forfeit, until he heard words shouted at him.

"Oi Numpty! Don't make me regret not putting you through the obstacle course!"

Spinning towards the direction of the words, the young Sergeant saw exactly who said it. His Captain, John Price. Energy started to fill his veins when he realised exactly what his Captain was asking of him. He was a soldier from the S.A.S; he should have more stamina than that. A little rain shouldn't hurt him. Starting to feel the adrenaline from the realization, Soap started sprinting towards Gaz, who ironically enough, held the ball. Soap smashed right into the Lieutenant, sending the ball flying. The ball flew to the goal, scoring. Soap continued to go on his adrenaline-fueled rampage until he won the game. Shouting out of excitement, he didn't notice the odd looks on the other soldiers, including Gaz.

"Uhhhh, Soap, might I inquire on how you won the game?" the leftenant said, totally dazed.

"Oh, It's just something someone told me that reminded me I'm a soldier and that I shouldn't be whining like this." The young Sergeant said, the words coming out of his mouth with complete truth.

As the team went back inside from the rain to eat their lasagnas, Soap turned to his Captain nodding his head in silent thanks. The Captain acknowledged his thanks with a small salute.

It was at that moment that the sun came up, the rain disappearing, signaling all British soldiers on base that young Soap will no longer hate rain.

* * *

**So there ya have it! As you can see, this story is based in Modern Warfare... Hey, I know it's old, but don't dis the game, it's fun! So, as any smart person would figure out, I loooooovvvvveee lasagna! I used to be called Garfield because of that! (No idea what Garfield is? Google it!) Anyway, *Tries to imitate Dr. Richtofen from Call of Duty Zombies* 'I vill give Element 115 to anzyvone who reviews! *Cackles evily* My master plan to turn everyone into a Zombie iz cloze to fufillment! *Cackle, Cackle, Cackle!*'**

***Coughs from the strain on my voice*,**

**Reeserella**


End file.
